Some People
by Amber17
Summary: Raelina didn't like him....but he pursued. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Its a lego/OC....yea....hope u like!
1. Some people

Disclaimer: I know I know..i don't own them.*sigh* but I do own the made up characters like raelina ect.  
  
This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle. And please R/R. thanks a bunch!  
  
~Some people~  
  
Raelina had had enough. She stormed across the courtyard of Lord Elronds home to the stables. As she got close her stallion named Merlin neighed in greeting, she led him out and jumped onto his back. After all his height..she could still do it easily, not many could because her head only stood to his shoulder. And he was one of the faster horses on Middle Earth.  
  
She tossed her gold/silver hair over her shoulder and rode out of the gates. As an elf she was not unusual because of her coloring with her green eyes and hair color. But she did have one nasty temper when anybody got on her nerves. It was well known through out the land that Lady Raelina didn't take shit from anybody.  
  
Today was one of those days though. She had just got into a major fight with this prissy elf girl named shaewina. The most rudest, prettiest, slutiest elf to ever grace the land of Middle Earth. Everybody knew it, yet acted as if it didn't happen. She was just talking to her best friend named Emily when out of nowhere, she thought to come over and tell them that they might as well not come to the ball that was being hosted that night because they were not welcome and wouldn't even be noticed. Well raelina just nailed her one in her grill piece. Very funny because she dropped like a stone. But of course her little slave friends saw and ran to Lord Elrond and told, so she was called to him and yelled at. So she left. Emily would have come but had better things then to ride at the moment.  
  
"I just need to get a little fresh air, don't you think Merlin?".He snorted abit and she patted his neck affectionately.  
  
"Hmmmm...I wonder how this Prince of Mirkwood will look..I hear he's very handsome, but I'm not out for nagging husbands and especially royalty no less"..she mumbled to herself. They halted at the little creek at the edge of the forest. She was quite abit away from Rivendale and knew there were still orcs roaming about, but she could take care of herself. She was a skilled archer and very good at the dagger (thanks to Emily) no matter what anybody says. 'We all need to learn to protect ourselves in some way at least because I sure as hell won't be caught off guard and in danger'..she thought.  
  
"Well we better head back now, if we won't to get ready for the ball".she said to Merlin and turned him about back towards home.  
  
About half an hour later she passed through the gates of Rivendale and rode up to the stables. "I'll wash ya down and primp you all up tomorrow, I promise"..she whispered in his black mane.  
  
She strode down the hallway, passed corridors, up stairs and finally into her lavished blue white room. Silk sheets, fluffy white carpet, marble floor in the bathroom, big vanity with over large mirror, what more could a girl ask ? A wardrobe full of dresses is what. If there was anything more that she enjoyed other then practicing archery and riding Merlin..it was dressing up for a ball. Every kind of dress possibly was in her closet.  
  
"Well let's see..the blue one..red...white..aha.there u are"..and she pulled out a light green dress. At that moment a knock sounded at her door. "Come in"..She called. Emily walked in, looked at her, and walked back out. Raelina sighed. Emily hated dressing up with a passion. The only one she let do herself up was raelina.  
  
"Since I haven't taken a bath yet, I think I will"..she walked into her bathroom to find the tub full of warm water and flowery essences floating up. "ahhh just the way I like it"..and she slipped in the water. After washing and toweling off, she put on a silk robe and went back to her vanity and pulled out the necklace she would where.  
  
Just then the sound of horses and voices filled the air. Her balcony was right above the courtyard and she could see anybody who came to the palace. She went out and stood there looking at the group of elves that showed up. There were twenty-five in all she counted. All richly clad, she assumed this was the prince's arrival. Raelina looked down at them and saw very fine looking males indeed. One in particular with platinum hair and blue eyes she could even see in the twilight was very good looking. And probably sensing her gaze on him, he looked up and their eyes locked.  
  
It was an intense staring contest to say the least. But then with his hand on his horses shoulder and eyes on me, this commotion broke loose. They both looked around to see what the problem was when she saw Merlin run out of the stable. All hell broke loose then. The horses all panicked trying to get out of the way when the horse that the blond guy had ridden charged Merlin. They broke into loud neighing and grunting, while everybody moved out of the way because hooves were flying. Some brave souls tried to stop it but quickly stayed back.  
  
Raelina ran down the stairs, three at a time and raced into the courtyard. She stood there helpless for a minute then ran circles around them looking a chance to get in and pull them apart. This looked like a fight to the death because both horses were equally matched and neither wanted to give up. People shouting and the loud screaming of horses was getting to be too much. But at least the blond guy looked just as worried as she did..though it looked as if he was pissed. Then he turned to her and glared such a glare that her anger went up in flames. "GET YOUR DAMN HORSE! GET IT BEFORE I SHOOT IT!"..she was angry enough to at the moment. "ITS YOUR HORSES FAULT, I'LL SHOOT YOURS IF U LAY A FINGER ON MINE!!".He yelled right back. AHA, she found and opening and dashed in and grabbed merlins reins: at the same moment Blondie did.  
  
It took about five minutes to get the horses calmed down. She led Merlin inside and chained him up securely. Then she stormed back out. 'I'll have a word with that bastard'.she thought. She found him petting his horse and coddling it. He turned in time to get a good slap on the cheek. "HOW DARE U NOT BE ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR HORSE, I WILL SHOOT THAT THING THE NEXT TIME IT GETS OUT OF LINE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DID TO MY BABY?!?!"..She screamed at him. He stood there looking shocked. Then his blue eyes turned icy and his face went rigid, she actually felt a little frightened. But then "YOUR GOD DAMN HORSE RAN OUT AND WASN'T PROERLY SECURED, HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT AND DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND THREATEN TO SHOOT MY HORSE!".He raged right back. She raised another hand to slap him but Emily showed up and stopped her. Then Lord Elrond ran out and started going all out at them both. Then like children they started to scream "But his horse..", "No her horse came..", "QUIET!".Elrond hollered. "I want you to go to your room raelina, your not even properly dressed and don't come out till I send for you".he stated in an quiet, angry voice. She turned on her heel and walked away, knowing she was being watched..not only because of what happened but also because her robe was hanging half open. Beat red face and all she walked regally away.  
  
The last she heard was of Lord Elrond telling the blond guy off also. That gave her a little comfort to know that he believed it wasn't all her fault. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them cept mine.  
  
Authors note: Remember please go easy, im young and just starting. Hehe. Here it is chapter 2.  
  
~Some People~  
  
Once in her room again Raelina had to take another bath. She learned that the ball was postponed an hour because of the "incident". So she took her time lathering up.  
  
When she got out she put on another silk robe and sat down at her vanity. She applied light makeup, she wanted to look natural not a fake doll. Many of the ladies of the court put on so much makeup that it made her want to gag. They obviously didn't know it made them look more like shit then anything else. To bad nobody told them about it. Just more opportunity for her and Emily, she grinned devilishly.  
  
She sighed thinking about what had happened. It still made her blood boil of the thought of that ignorant and arrogant elf. 'I supposes I ought to apologize for my actions'.she thought. Then "Nawwww..he deserved what he got and his bloody horse to"..she said.  
  
Then she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad'..she thought. The dress was green velvet that clung to all her curves and was low cut showing off quite abit of cleavage. Many of the girls that her scanky but they all knew she did nothing scankish and never provoked inappropriate behavior.  
  
Emily barged in then, saying "Do you have any idea who you just slapped and yelled at?!?!" "I think it was possible the prince or one of his advisers actually" .she smiled. "As a matter of fact it was the prince".Emily laughed. "Oh well then I guess I better be on my best behavior tonight as I've already pissed him off"..Raelina stated. "Ya maybe..or not"..they both laughed. "Now fix my hair for me and do the makeup please"..Emily said in a defeated voice. "My pleasure".Raelina said snorting.  
  
After making Emily more beautiful then she already was, they looked each other over. Then Emily said "That dress will make a lot of males turn into horny bastards" "Yes I know.but they won't get a lick of this girl"..Raelina said matter of factly. "And its not as if you don't look appeasing either, really you give yourself no credit"..she sighed. Emily said "Oh I know I look good..theres just nobody I like and all of them are dogs anyway". "Well then I think we should go down don't you think?"..Raelina asked. "Didn't Lord Elrond say to stay in your room till he fetched you?"..Emily asked. "Well ya but you know Elrond, he'll get over it"...she said. "Ya I guess your right" and with that they walked out of her room arm in arm.  
  
They got to the double doors that led into the ballroom. The large oak doors opened and in they walked. Many turned to look and many jaws dropped. Mostly males with eyes popping. But many ladies looked on with shocked faces. Both tried to stifle their giggles.  
  
They went up to the main table and sat down at their assigned seats. Which were right beside each other. "I don't think they should have sat us here because there's your prince and do you remember what happened last time we sat together?"..Emily asked a little worried. "Hey YOU started that food fight not me"..Raelina stated right back.  
  
Raelina looked across the table at the prince. Now that she got a good look at him in the light , she realized how handsome he was.  
  
'She's not a bad looking girl, if she just would learn to watch her tongue and body parts"..legolas thought.  
  
He turned to his companion, Estelion. "You wouldn't guess she slapped me and has such a temper at first glance would you?".he asked him. "No you wouldn't but I'm looking at the dark haired one beside her, I think she's your saving grace"..Estelion laughed. "She saved you from another slap and maybe more".he laughed again. "Well I plan to have a talk with her alone, I wont let such an insult go"..legolas said.  
  
While both girls were chatting, Elrond stood up and called for silence. "I would now like to take the time to welcome our guests from Mirkwood. They have traveled far and I hope to show them what good hospitality really is"..with that he looked strait at Raelina. She blushed but kept her chin up defiantly.  
  
"Now, lets eat!".Elrond sat down and the food started coming.  
  
As everybody started stacking their plates Raelina turned to Elrond. "Dear uncle, it wasn't my fault for what happened out there".she started to complain. (aha didn't know she was his niece, now u do) "Niece, You need to learn to control your anger and especially to our guests"..he stated calmly. "I know but if he would have kept his horse under control then none of it would have happened!"..she whined. Just then legolas tuned in "Maybe if you learned to properly tie your horse up, then maybe mine wouldn't have charged him" he said calmly. "AHA see he even admits that it was his fault!"..she said happily. Elrond just sighed.  
  
"Beg your pardon but we haven't even been properly introduced"..legolas said. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood"..he introduced himself. She looked at him in disdain and thought about not acknowledging him but she saw the look on her uncle's face. Turning quickly she extended her hand across the table "My name is Raelina Evenslight, Lord Elronds niece if he didn't already tell you"..she stated a little hotly. He took her hand and kissed it and lingered there for longer then proper. Their eyes were locked and Elrond, Emily, and Estelion looked back and forth. Then he released her hand and she pulled it to her lap rubbing the spot his tongue touched.  
  
'Oh my god, he licked me, he licked me! Ohh I'll slap him for that to be sure'.she thought frantically. She turned to Emily and whispered in her ear "Dear god he licked my hand!, that bastard gave me his germs.and look how smug he looks!" That pissed her off. Emily was giggling. Legolas just looked at her and smiled evilly. She turned to her uncle who was oblivious to what just happened. As a matter of fact him and his friend were laughing at her. 'Oh I'll show him who laughs at whom.I'm going to kick his ass when I get the chance".she thought vemonetly.  
  
Elrond stood up once more and said "Now that we've all sated our hunger, lets dance!" The orchestra started up and couples spilled to the dance floor. Emily was immediately swept away. Raelina just gaped at her while she twirled around, but the odd thing was she seemed to enjoy it! And with legolas's friend no less! 'Traitor'..she thought.  
  
Then she noticed Legolas get up and start walking over to her. She tried to stay calm but her heart was pounding and some of her anger was boiling up again. "May the lady pleasure me with this dance?".he asked sedately. "Yes you may, but I warn you, I don't think it will bring pleasure"..with said she gave him her hand and he pulled her out to the dance floor.  
  
It was awkward at first but then started a conversation about Rivendale and how beautiful it was. 'Well if he's willing to forget the horse thing then I guess I will too'..she thought kinda stumped.  
  
She explained how she came to be in Rivendale and about Emily. They were getting along fine until a slow dance came on. She tried to pull away saying she needed a drink but he just pulled her hard against his body. She shivered.  
  
His body was rock hard and she could feel everypartof him, and secretly she enjoyed the feel of him against her. It felt right, but she would never admit that to anyone else.  
  
Legolas almost groaned out loud. Her body felt so damn good against his. She was soft and pliant against him. With her breasts smashed against his chest, it was almost too much to bear. Then he thought of something wicked. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me when you rub against me like that?".he whispered hoarsely in her ear. She just shook her head. So he pulled her closer and pushed her firmly against his arousal. She gasped, and then tried to get away. But he just gripped her harder. So she leaned into up to his ear and whisper fiercely "If you don't unhand me this instant, I swear I'll scream" She looked up into his face and her eyes we're leaping with fire. While he looked as if he was about to laugh.  
  
Finally he let her go and she ran out of the ballroom. She ran all the way to her room and slammed the door shut. 'How DARE he do that, and in public!'.she was seething by now. 'I will get him back, I'll rip that part of his anatomy off and kick it around on the ground'.she thought. That would be a funny sight.  
  
She undressed then decided to just go to bed. She would tell Emily all about it tomorrow. 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note: ok I know that I spelled rivendell wrong or whatever bullsh*t and im sorry if that upset people with such a little thing. And I will work on the grammar too. But thanks to those who like it! I luv ya!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Emily walked down the hall and burst into Raelina's room.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty! Time to get up sunshine! Up up up!"..she yelled happily jumping on her bed.  
  
"Huh..what the hell?...what are you doing?" thus said raelina rolled off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Guess what?! Guess what?!".enthusiascally said by Emily.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!"..she hollered.  
  
"Um..Its like noon, darling, but guess what? I'm going riding with Estelion and I just thought you might want to join us because your lover boy, legolas will be there." she trailed off.  
  
Raelina just groaned. "Do you know what he did to me last night ,darling,"..she sneered the word.  
  
"Uh he wouldn't let you go and he practically felt up on you and you on him?".she asked hopefully.  
  
Raelina gaped. "You saw all that yet didn't come to help me!? What kind of friend are you?".she asked angrily.  
  
"Hey hey it looked like you enjoyed it, so no I didn't interfere and plus it was to funny AND it would have caused a schene and I know you didn't want that sooo...you cant blame me"..she answered back hotly.  
  
Raelina just sighed. "Look I'm sorry I just felt a little violated that all and you were here to take it out on so I'm sorry." Raelina replied experated.  
  
"Aww its alright I still love you"..and she jumped on amber and hugged her. "Alrighty get off me now I need to wash and get dressed"  
  
So she got in the bath and washed while Emily got out a pair of green leggings and tunic plus some brown leather boots.  
  
Raelina came out and dressed while Emily told about her night and how handsome Estelion was and blah blah blah. Finally raelina was ready and they walked out of her room and down to the stables while Emily still babbled on about estelion. It was getting old to her right about now. When they reached the stables raelina ran to merlin who thankfully wasn't to beat up. In fact he looked just fine. She kept her promise and washed merlin down and brushed him till he glistened.  
  
Once done with him she led him out and got up on him. She led him into a canter around the courtyard to just work him abit and wait for Emily's crush.  
  
They heard horses and turned to see the prince and his companion. Legolas had a smirk on his beautiful face that just made Raelina want to behead him on the spot, but she refrained.unconvincingly.  
  
"How are you this fair morning, milady?" asked estelion. Emily blushed like a schoolgirl and said, "I'm doing just fine, my lord, and you?"  
  
"I'm very good this morning now that I see your beautiful face once again," he said. Realina turned her head trying not to show her disgust. 'What's with this guy anyway? All he wants is to get her in his bed' she thought angrily. She didn't trust many people around her or her friends.  
  
"And how are you, milady?" Estelion asked her.  
  
"Oh I'm doing just great thank you" she tried not to sound too cocky. She looked at legolas. He was staring at her real hard, as if he couldn't get enough or was plotting something against her. He finally realized she was staring and looked into her eyes. Then he looked her up and down in an obvious way. Emily and estelion laughed and legolas just kept casting lustful glances at her. She yanked her horse around and walked regally, with chin up, out the gates.  
  
Legolas watched raelina ride ahead of them. She kept trying not to look back at him, he could tell, but she was just to darn curious. Finally she turned around in her saddle and said "My lord will you please come ride with me?"  
  
"I wondered when you would ask" he said cockily. He rode up beside her horse but not to close as their horses still weren't to happy with each others company.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know what possessed you to touch me so last night?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He looked taken aback, then quickly got his smirk back. "I like you and I think you have the most wonderful body, it wasn't to hard to see you thought the same about me as well," he said smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"Hmm well let me tell you a secret, come closer," she said in a sugary voice.  
  
He stupidly did so and came close so she whispered in his ear "I don't like you and I think you are the most despicable elf the ever be born on Middle Earth" and with that shoved him off his horse. He landed on his ass and Raelina burst out laughing along with Emily and estelion who had watched the whole thing. "Oh that goes to far" he said angrily and jumped back on his horse. Raelina screamed and merlin burst into a gallop.  
  
He chased her into the woods and off the trail. She laughed and screamed happily at the same time. She knew he could never catch her, merlin was to fast. But she turned around to Legolas right on her tail, about 10 feet away. She screamed again and kicked merlin into a harder run.  
  
Legolas looked at her beautiful hair while he chased her. 'God I'd love to just tangle my hands in that silk hair and kiss her till she dropped' he thought hungrily. But this was fun he had to admit, and it looked as if she was enjoying herself too because she had this crazy grin on her face when she turned to look at him and he saw the twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Realina laughed as she looked back at him. He was grinning like a little boy and was having just as much fun as she was. 'Gosh he's like a little boy, he must not get out much' she thought dazed. 'And lord is he fast' she panicked. She wouldn't be able to outrun him too much longer, merlin was already getting tired. So she looked around for a good branch to jump on when it came. She spotted a big one about 30 yards away. They rapidly gained and in no time she jumped off merlin and into the tree. She watched as legolas ran underneath her. He then jumped into the tree about 20 feet ahead of her. She turned and darted into the next tree and kept going. She tried not to breathe hard but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins.  
  
She looked around to see if he was following. He was gone. 'Where did he go?!' she thought frantically. Then she listened. There was nothing. No sound, no birds singing, no wind blowing through the trees. Kind of eerie. She got a queer feeling, as if being watched. She turned back around, ready to jump to the next tree when she saw to legolas sitting right in front of her. She screamed and lost her balance. She could feel herself falling and dreaded the ground hitting. The fall was about 30 feet, they were really high up and she was falling off the branch closest to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly. There was nothing to grasp but then felt strong- arms go around her. She opened her eyes as she saw legolas underneath her and the ground flying up to them.  
  
They hit the ground with a sickening thud. Legolas groaned and she rolled off him. She looked at him and gasped. "Oh my god, are you ok?! Why did you do that?! Are you alright?!" she asked scared he would die on her or something.  
  
"No I'm fine, just a little bruised is all" he said sitting up and rubbing his arm.  
  
"You broke my fall, why would you do something like that?" she whispered looking up into blue eyes.  
  
"Well I certainly couldn't have let you fall and get hurt, that would be very ungentlemanly" he replied.  
  
Raelina sighed. She had hoped he did it because he really cared. As if reading her mind he said, "I do care about you even if I just met you last night" with said he leaned forward and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She didn't try to pull away, the feeling was so good. Heat started to pool in her belly when he deepened the kiss.  
  
Legolas groaned. 'She tastes so good' he thought while deepening the kiss. He groaned again as she unknowing pushed against him, flattening her breasts against his chest. He heard her moan and felt himself getting so hard, he was yearning for release.  
  
Raelina moaned again as she felt him press hard against her. He was rock solid. She had never felt this way and it was scaring her. So she pulled away. He moaned in protest as he felt the cool air come between them. She started to shake and he tried to wrap his arms around her but she just pulled farther away and soon she was off his lap.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that" she said quietly.  
  
"Why is that, pray tell?" he asked angrily. 'Why did she insist on hiding her feelings for him' he wondered angrily.  
  
"Because dammit you're a prince, I'm a mere lady of the court, and you're a rogue just looking to get me in your bed" she snapped.  
  
He gaped. "How can you say that?! I like you! Cant you just let go and stop denying me and your own feelings?!" he snapped right back.  
  
"I'm afraid of getting hurt as you will probably do to me if I let you get close" she whispered tearfully.  
  
"I'm not anything like that, how can you call me that when we just met last night?, I know my behavior was far from appropriate but I do like you and would never hurt you no matter what you think and.and.dammit I just fell out of a god damn tree for you!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Don't yell at me! I know we just met last night but I could tell right away what kind of person you are when you acted the way you did" she screamed at him. "Maybe you should think before you do things, it helps in the long run" she still raged.  
  
"Look I said I was sorry and I am. If you would please just give me another chance, I'm not really like that and all my friends know that. Please I'm begging you to give me another chance to get to know me" he begged.  
  
"Well you did practically save my life...so I guess I could give you another chance" she grumbled.  
  
"Good...now I think we ought to go find Emily and estelion, their probably wondering where we are and what we're doing" he said.  
  
He stood up and raelina held her hand up to him. He pulled her up but didn't let her hand go. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go so she sighed and just gave up and enjoyed the sensation. He smiled in relief and she smiled back up at him.  
  
"See I'm not so bad" he said smugly as he reached the horses and grabbed their reins. They seemed to be getting along well. Raelina just smiled again and shook her head.  
  
"Well then lets get going" legolas said and they started to walk, looking for the path. They found it and saw Emily and estelion sitting by stream that ran along the other side of the path. They came up to them and estelion said, "I was wondering where you were" then he smiled knowingly when he saw them holding hands. Emily beamed at her and raelina couldn't help but beam back. The day was turning out just fine.  
  
Authors note: I know theres some misspelled words up there I ran throught the spell check and I skipped like one or ttwo and I know some of the grammar is wrong, im working on it. Please don't get a heart attack for those who cant stand little mistakes. 


End file.
